This invention is applicable to the field of very high frequency/very short wave-length radio frequency apparatus. As frequencies have increased it has become more and more difficult to develop, at any cost, RF oscillators or RF oscillating means for generating the very high desired frequencies. One solution is to use a lower frequency RF source and then use multiplying means for multiplying the frequency of the basic source and certain prior art frequency multipliers exist, although each of them has various shortcomings, problems, or other limitations. While even harmonic multipliers are known, there have been no prior art efficient odd harmonic multipliers, i.e., multipliers without significant energy dissipation losses. It will be understood that a frequency tripler is significantly advantageous over a frequency doubler, i.e., a fifty percent increase in output frequency with approximately equal energy transmission efficiency.